Hoagie's story
by I Live A Loveless Life
Summary: Hoagie's grandchildren come and visit him in his little cabin. Chapter 4 is up!  Yes, 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Granddad, do you know any nice stories?"

It was raining in the mountains, where Hoagie Gilligan lived in his cottage.

Once a month, his two grandchildren would come and stay with him for a weekend.  
Then atleast, their parents could have some time to themselves.

Hoagie looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled.

"You never learn, do you? Your Granddad has more stories to tell then you can listen to!"

His grandchildren came closer, and sat down on the old sofa.

Hoagie had always loved these two kids, Nathan and Lucy, brother and sister.

"I will tell you a story of a long time age. When I was about your age infact." Hoagie spoke, whilst getting up, and turning the radio off.

The sound of the rain tuned up, now the music was cut silent.

Throwing another log onto the fire, Hoagie continued.  
"The story goes about an organisation I was a member off back then... The Kids Next Door it was called...  
We fought against adults, just like your parents, just like me now."

"And you may think this sounds all very exciting, it was very, very dangerous.." Hoagie said to the two kids.

As Hoagie went on with his story, he noticed that Nathan did his best to stay awake, but in the end fell asleep, next to his sister, who had already given into rest.

Hoagie smiled, and quietly pickt them up, and put them in bed.

Walking back to his radio, he pressed a button, and a tv screen appeard.

"Numbuh 2, reporting for duty..."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you all for having come this far with reading my story..

I am afraid the chapters won't be very long by themselves, as my inspiration always runs off with some blonde bimbo..

Anyhow, I don't own Anything KND related, which is owned by Mr. W.

Nathan and Lucy are mine tho..

* * *

Nathan was woken up the following morning by his sister Lucy, who threw a pillow at him.

"Look! The sun shines again!" she said happily, before quickly running to the cottage only bathroom.

"Hurry up in there, I really, really need to go!" Nathan yelled, jumping from one foot to the other, whilst holding his hands in between his legs.

"Nu-uh!"

After about maybe half an hour, the two children came downstairs, for breakfast.

Their grandfather was no-where to be found tho. They looked everywhere.  
His bedroom, theirs, the bathroom, the kitchen, but they could not find him.

"Check the shed Nat" Lucy said, whilst she opened the door to the basement.

As Nathan opened the door, and walked to the shed a couple of yards away, Lucy flicked on the light swich, and stepped down on the stairs, into the basement.

"Lucy! Come quick!" Nathan bellowed from outside, and Lucy, who had just found some old books, dropped them, and stormed up the stairs, and through the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in-between panting.

But Nathan did not need to explain further, as their grandfather came strolling towards the cabin in a slow pace. His mind seemed elsewhere tho...

"Granddad..??" Lucy asked, a little cautious.

"Hmm..?" Hoagie spoke, snapping out of his thoughts and into reality.

"We couldn't find you when we wanted to have breakfast... And where were you anyway?" Nathan asked him.

"I was just visiting your grandmother children, nothing more." he spoke, whilst pushing them back inside, and walking to the stove in the kitchen.

"Well now, Breakfast!"

* * *

Please, Do review, tell me what you think, and give me ideas perhaps...

And where who was Hoagie visiting??

We might never find out... creepy tunes


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I am still alive. Sorry that it took so long to update this.. But I haven't been here for some time. I'm back now though!

Same disclaimer as them all. I own nothing. Well.. I do own my own computer, but I don't own KND, or anything related... weeps

* * *

After breakfast was done, and Hoagie had put away the dishes in the sink, Nathan and Lucy walked up to him again.

"Granddad, you said you were visiting Grandma earlier... " Nathan stated carefully. He felt this was a topic he needed to handle with care.

"Ah yes... Your grandmother. Well, I guess you're old enough to know by now anyway.." Hoagie spoke, whilst he ruffled Nathan's hair.  
The boy had turned 13 last month, while his sister had become 12 two weeks before that.

Nathan rememberd his birthday party when his granddad said that.

It was the best party he had ever had. His parents and other relatives had given him great presents, which included a model train track, a brand new bike and a green kite.

But what he remembered most of all was his birthday cake. It had had the shape of a football, the white patches made of white, and the black patches made of dark chocolate.

Meanwhile, Lucy had asked her granddad a different question.

"What's in the books downstairs Granddad? They looked like photo books."

"hmm... Well Lucy, tell you what. This afternoon, we will take them out of their storage, and have a look at them, alright?" Hoagie had replied.

After Hoagie had spoke, a silence fell. Both Lucy and Nathan were looking at Hoagie, waiting for him to speak. Hoagie on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to best tell them about their grandmother.

When the silence got almost feelable, Hoagie rose from his chair, and walked to the door.  
"Come with me kids. Were going to your Grandmother." Putting on his jacket and grabing his cane from its usual place, he turned around, and looked at his grandchildren.

"Well? Don't just stand there you two. Get your coats on!" Hoagie said, whilst leaning abit more heavy on his cane then he liked to.

Whilst Hoagie couldn't go out of the house without a cane anymore, he dispissed the thing.  
It made him feel dependable and look silly, he thought.

And although Hoagie knew he needed the cane, he still didn't like it.

At that moment, Nathan and Lucy arived again, wearing their coats and boots. Hoagie also wore boots.  
That the sun shone brightly didn't take away the fact that last nights rain had turned the ground around the cabin into a mudpool.

"This way kids." Hoagie told them, whilst he stepped through the mud, and made his way towards a small hill in the distance.  
No-one spoke on their way towards the hill. When they came closer, they saw that there stood 2 trees on the hill. Inbetween the two trees was a darker patch of shadows.

When they arived at the hill, Nathan and Lucy gasped a little. The hill was beautifull, the two trees symbolicly standing guard besides a tombstone made of granite. Next to the tomb stood a vase with fresh flowers. But both children didn't really notice all that. Their eyes were fixated on a picture frame that hung from the tombstone halfway down, so the frame was in the center of the tombstone.

"Hello again my love.." Hoagie muttered, looking at the picture in the frame.

* * *

Torches and Pitchforks!! Get that author!  
He dares leaving us with a cliffhanger!

Me: Meep!O.o runs to the hills, and speaks through a megaphone "I will update this again. When I feel like it, or when I get 5 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you stuck with me this far. I might even give a sneak peak for the next chapter..

* * *

Hoagie, Lucy and Nathan made their way back to the little house after almost half an hour outside, at the grave inbetween the trees.

No-one spoke whilst they walked, everyone having their minds somewhere else.

Nathan thought of his grandmother, who he never knew. He had thought the grave possesed a rugged beauty, with the simple granite stone, and the two trees standing guard.

Lucy's mind was occupied with the books she found earlyer in the basement. They intrigued her.

Why would you stuff away books like that? It was almost if her granddad didn't like to look at the books, and had stored them away to forget.

Hoagie thought about his late wife, love and mother of his child. It's not fair, he thought.  
Why did she had to go so early? 20 years now, and still, I ponder that question..

Because everyone was thinking their thoughts, and no-one watched the road, Lucy slipped on a muddy spot. She shrieked, and grabbed Nathan in a futile attempt to stay upright.  
The only thing she succeded in was getting both her and her brother very dirty.

"Gee, thanks Lucy. I really apriciate that." Nathan said, sarcasm lining every word.

"It wasn't my fault! The ground is slippery!" she said in her defence.

Nathan was about to tell her otherwise, when Hoagie interveined.  
"It's no-once fault. Let's not waste words or dirty looks. You're both already dirty enough."

He could not help, but cackle at his own joke. When both Lucy and Nathan looked at him, he tried to explain.  
"'Dirty looks?' When you both just fell in the mud?"

Both Nathan and Lucy kept staring at him.

"Nevermind..." Hoagie muttered, abit saddened that apperantly, only his daughter had inherited his sense of humor.

After they had made their way back to the cabin, Nathan and Lucy wanted to step inside.

"Wait a minute you two!" Hoagie said, his voice raised a bit, because Nathan and Lucy had ran the last stretch of land. When both of them looked back, Hoagie had caught up with them again.

"There is no way you are going inside like that. No sir. Get your boots off, and your coats. Then get to the bathroom and clean yourselfs. And try not to make my clean floor dirty, or you will be cleaning it spotless again." Hoagie said to them.

Neither Lucy nor Nathan felt like cleaning. They didn't even clean their own rooms, untill forced to by either of their parents. So they did as they granddad told them, and got to the bathroom.

Nathan did, accidentaly ofcourse, unfortunately drop a clump of mud on the floor. However, he didn't notice this at all.

Hoagie smiled weakly, when he quickly swiped up the mud, making the room look as spotless as before they left. He then proceded to the fireplace. The fire was dead, so Hoagie threw some logs togeather, and tried to ignite them.

After a couple of increasingly frustrating minutes, and even more snapped and broken matches, he finaly got the fire started.

He sat down in his favorite chair, and closed his eyes for a moment. However, the moment soon turned in a long time, for Hoagie fell asleep, in his chair before the fire.

Meanwhile, Lucy was already changing hin her room. She had showered first, beating her brother to it, and gloating to him through the locked door.

Nathan was underneath the shower, getting warm and clean again. Both Lucy's and Nathan's clothes lay next to the washing mashine, a stinky pile of rags. Or so it seemed from afar.

Haogie twisted and turned in his sleep. He seemed to have a bad dream...

* * *

Oohh.. Ah, and the sneak peak is more of a hint of sorts.  
In the next chapter, we will pass into Hoagie's mind... Into his dream :) 


End file.
